Methods and apparatuses for setting a joining or functional element, for example, for punch riveting, have already become known in a variety of embodiments. In these, a punch is moved by means of a drive unit for setting, for example, a rivet against a coaxially opposite die.
For the drive, hydraulic or hydropneumatic drives or electromotive drives having a spindle drive are regularly used.
In many embodiments, the punch and the die are disposed on a mount, which is C-shaped.
As a result of the structural specifications of the apparatus, access to a workpiece, in particular, when this is fixed, for example, a fixed automotive body, and a prespecified joining direction in relation to a workpiece surface has to be maintained, is limited.